


What a Great Girl

by TallFlower



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Animals, Attempt at Humor, Dogs, Dragon Noodles, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I guess???, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, and i'm not quite sure how to rate this cause of it, there's just a hinch of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallFlower/pseuds/TallFlower
Summary: Working their way towards someday adopting a child, McCree and Hanzo find themselves taking care of a small chow-chow pup named Chewy. But as time goes on Chewy proves herself a bit mischievous -- especially towards Jesse. Still, even when she's running off with a table, eating her weight's worth in food, making the dragons jealous, or interrupting sex, she always manages to bring out the best in Jesse, Hanzo and their large Overwatch family.





	What a Great Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission from the lovely Devastatedcoconut on Tumblr. Thank you so much for all your help! I'm only sorry that this was a bit late. Hopefully you like it! :D

McCree peered into the tank, mouth slack with awe as he watched the axolotl slither through the water. Its slender white legs paddled slowly, tail flicking as it swam in and out of the green.

“Look at this little fella go, Han,” he said, reaching out a hand to grab Hanzo’s shirt as he passed.

With a sigh he was beside him, looking rather unimpressed in comparison. He could see that his brows were furrowed in the glass’s reflection. At the same time the axolotl seemed to stop, turning its head to the two admirers. As if to say hello, it began to flap its gills at them, its black beady eyes never blinking.

“It’s a pink lizard-fish,” Hanzo stated, then stood up and began to walk away.

Reluctantly McCree followed him, tearing his sights off of the small creature. He caught up with Hanzo, strolling behind him as they moved through the aisles of tanks. All of them were bright blue, having an array of weird and adorable aquatic animals.

“You’re too picky, you know that?” he grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets. “This is meant to be fun.”

“Unlike you, I’m not flirting with the idea of buying an expensive pet. We’re here to get a goldfish. That’s it.” The archer looked around them, squinting at the tanks they passed. “I think we’re in the seawater section…” he murmured to himself, pulling out the pamphlet hidden in his jeans pocket.

While we was distracted, Jesse decided to wander down one of the aisles, moving towards where they had tanks and bowls that they could buy.  _ Might as well make sure the fish lives in luxury, _ he thought to himself, scanning over the selection.

Hanzo was really keen on following the list. First a plant, then a goldfish, maybe a cat, and then eventually move onto a kid. In the archer’s mind it was the best way to prep for it. McCree wasn’t so sure himself, but Hanzo was so adamant he didn’t have the heart to argue with him. Jesse knew that it all stemmed from an unseen pressure to be a better father than Sojiro was to him or to Genji. If his version of preparation was reading as many books he could and going through the list – if that was what gave him any bit of comfort – then McCree was happy to do it.

They had just gone through their first trial; try and keep a plant alive for longer than six months. Their gorgeous cactus (that they lovingly dubbed Spiky) was as strong as the day they got it.

For a few minutes the gunslinger stood there, trying to fathom out why the hell two bowls that were the exact same size were vastly different prices, when a strained whine caught is attention. He moved his head, searching for where it came from, then let out a gasp when he finally saw where it was coming from.

Seconds later he was running back to Hanzo – who was still trying to fathom out where the non-sault fish were.

“Hanzo, Hanzo, Hanzo,” he kept on repeating, catching his shoulder and shaking it.

“What?” the archer replied, eyes wide as he was unceremoniously dragged through the aisle. “McCree, what is it?” he asked again, feet barely touching the ground as he was essentially carried off by McCree.

Jesse knew showing him would be better than trying to explain. Eventually he set him down before of a small, white pen. In-between the bars as a short, stubby snout stuck out, panting heavily with a black tongue hanging out of its mouth.

The dog was, quite possibly, the fluffiest thing either man had ever seen. Its fur was a biscuit brown, making its body look a lot fatter than it probably was. Its three legs were just as short as its nose, barely keeping its body off of the ground. Every so often it would stumble as it tried to hop from leg-to-leg. Its tiny tail wagged rapidly as they stared down at it, its excited whines becoming louder since they came over.

The two men watched as the puppy cried with delight, almost kicking over its water bowl with joy.

Jesse reached out at the piece of laminated paper that was stuck onto one of the bars, lifting it up so he could read it. It pained him to stop looking at the dog-shaped cloud that was right in front of him. Written in capitals above the details was _URGENT:_ _NEEDS A LOVING HOME_.

“She’s a chow-chow, apparently,” he said allowed for Hanzo, not looking back at him. “Six months old. Been in the store for a long while. Nurtured. Runt of the litter. Had a nasty bit of bone cancer in one of her legs, which is why it’s gone.” He began to smile as soon as it went on to describe the breed. “Aww, Han, they’re nicknamed ‘puffy-lion dogs’. Says here they’re not that big, they’re really protective of their owners, quiet and well behaved, but a bit stubborn. She kind sounds like y—”

He stopped as soon as he turned to see Hanzo bent over the bars, legs in the air as he reached into the pen. The dog was by his face, constantly liking his cheeks and forehead. Though quietly, he could hear the archer chuckle as she did.

Unable to stop himself, Jesse’s smile grew wider.

 

xXx

 

“Alright, everyone, we’re back,” McCree announced when he sauntered into the bustling common room, puppy in his arms. Hanzo was beside him, holding onto bags of foot, toys, and a small bed that they had bought for her. She was much heavier than she looked, but that didn’t stop him from raising her into the air for all those to see. “This is Chewy the chow-chow. Yes, she’s named after Chewbacca. No, we’re not changing it. And yes, we got her instead of the goldfish because we are weak, weak men and you shouldn’t have left us on our own with large sums of money.”

Rather predictably, Chewy was happily welcomed into the Overwatch family. Every single member dotted on her every whim. 

Each morning since they brought her back to base, Hanzo and Jesse would have to try and stop Lena, Lúcio, Jack and Genji from having a violent brawl over who got to walk her. They normally settled things by playing  _ rock, paper, scissor _ . (Like a child, Lena would always pick scissor and loose.)

Angela, Satya and Mei would often dote on her – there was many a time when Hanzo walked in on the trio brushing her fur after giving her a pleasant bath, wrapping bows around her triangular ears.

Even Reyes would be seen fawning over her, rocking her in his arms as the two of them sat in the common room in the evenings while watching basketball. Jesse also caught him making baby noises at her in the middle of ad breaks.

For a dog who was said to only drift to a certain selection of people, Chewy seemed to love everyone. Her tail was always wagging as she bounded towards all those who called her name, licking them to death and showering them with as much love as she could. And vice versa, everyone loved her right back. 

Everyone, except for the dragons.

Hanzo’s dragons were always aloof, only ever appearing randomly throughout the day. Sometimes McCree would have seen them flicker across the counter as he made breakfast, other times he’d catch them playing in the sky above his head whenever he went out for a smoke. But every night, without fail, he would see the two blue serpents wrap themselves around Hanzo, curling around him as he slept soundlessly beside Jesse.

Ever since Chewy came into their lives, the dragon’s presence had left entirely.

“Do you think they’re jealous?” McCree asked him one night on the couch, arm around Hanzo’s shoulder. Chewy, in all of her glory, was snoring by their feet, paws twitching ever so slightly as she ran in her dreams.

“Maybe,” Hanzo said, leaning into his side. “It wouldn’t surprise me if that was the case. I only saw my father’s dragons on the rare occasion, and when Genji was born, they disappeared completely.”

Jesse pressed his cheek against his temple. “That’s a shame,” he murmured. “I was hopin’ we’d all get along.”

“They’re fickle creatures – easily annoyed by other people. It was bound to happen eventually.”

“Do you think I annoy ‘em?”

“More than likely.”

“... Hanzo, sometimes I’d appreciate it if you hesitated before saying stuff like that.”

The archer laughed, burying his head into his shoulder. “Very well.”

 

xXx

 

“Sit, Chewy,” McCree commanded, holding the treat up. 

The young pup still stayed standing, panting heavily and not having a notion to sit for him. Despite all of his efforts, she wouldn’t do a single command for him. 

“C’mon, girl. Sit for me.” He wagged the treat in his hand, her head moving to the movements. He pointed to the ground. “Sit.” 

Nothing. Chewy didn’t budge from her stance, still looking up at him with nothing but admiration. 

Hanzo sat on a stack of boxes a few feet away, watching the gunslinger try and convince the puppy into sitting to no avail. He must have sat for a solid thirty minutes before he slithered down off of his perch and walked over.

“May I try?” he asked, opening a palm.

McCree scoffed, putting the treat in his hand. “Just to warn ya, these breeds are difficult to train. Might be a while before she can–”

As he spoke, Hanzo stepped forward, pointing to the ground exactly as he had done. Instantly Chewy plonked down on the space he gestured too. “What a great girl,” he hummed, opening his hand so she could finally have the food. While she licked at his fingers, the archer ran another hand down her back.

McCree stood there, crossing his arms over his chest as Hanzo began to kiss the top of her head. “Y’know, I’m starting to think she likes you more than me,” he said.

There was a long pause before Hanzo looked over his shoulder. “Don’t be silly.”

“Why’da pause for so long?!”

“You told me to hesitate more.”

At that, Jesse took off his hat, brushing a hand through his hair. He let out a long sigh before saying, “Yeah. I did walk into that one.”

 

xXx

 

Being a member of Overwatch meant you had to be a keen traveller. Everyone was in a constant state of coming and going – one moment you’d be in the heart of America trying to chase after robbers, the next you’d be in Egypt trying to stop a god AI from escaping and destroying the world, and the next you’d be in England trying to settle a riot.

If you were dating a member of the squad, you had to leap at whatever bit of intimacy you could get, because if could be a while before you had the same chance again. 

So you could imagine Jesse’s sense of relief knowing that, after four weeks of being separated from each other, Hanzo was just as eager to fuck him ragged.

With barely a hello between them after Hanzo hopped out of the truck, the archer scooped him up in his arms and began racing to their bedroom before Jesse himself had to pack up for a mission of his own. They were only in the door when Jesse jumped out from his grip and began to unbuckle his belt, tossing it to the floor along with his jeans.

“Aren’t I glad to see–” Jesse couldn’t finish his sentance fast enough. Hanzo was already back to him, shoving him against the wall. 

The make-out that ensued was sloppy, loud, and not exactly pretty to look at, but Jesse wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Only when their lips began to bruise did things shift. Jesse was leading, his grip tightening on Hanzo’s hips as the two made their way to the bed. As soon as he felt the frame behind his calves, he sat down. Hanzo placed a knee up on the mattress, sitting down on McCree’s lap as he began to unbutton his shirt.  

“God,  _ yes _ ,” Jesse groaned into his shoulder, feeling Hanzo’s hot breath trailing down the curve of his neck, followed swiftly by the tender brushing of lips. Each nip and kiss burned, causing Jesse to moan. His grip tightened around Hanzo’s hips as he leaned back onto the bed, pinned down by Hanzo’s weight. 

Whatever bit of stress either of them was under was long forgotten – with the way the archer’s mouth worked down his neck, it was only natural for the gunslinger to be completely distracted. 

He could feel Hanzo's grin spread wider as he drew himself back to Jesse’s mouth, his hands slithering up to his mess of brown hair. “Nice to know that you missed me,” he purred, digging his fingers into his scalp.

“‘Course I did.” He leaned in a little closer, their foreheads touching before going for the next round. “I always miss you.” 

The archer grinned, accepting McCree’s small chaste kisses before diving back in again. This time it was slower, softer, comforting in a way that both men struggled to describe. Jesse ran his fingers down Hanzo’s spine, feeling the muscles beneath the clothes relax. As their lips parted, allowing a bit more tongue, his hands continued their journey to Hanzo’s pant leg, gripping at the fabric. It was coarse and rough under his fingers, and he had the urge to get rid of it altogether. He  _ needed _ to get rid of it.

However, instead of satisfying that obvious plea, Hanzo drew himself back, breaking away from the eager gunslinger. Jesse watched, heavy-lidded, as the archer shifted, now slipping himself in-between his legs. His arms planted themselves at either side of Jesse’s head, hovering on top of him. Their hips were inches away from one another.

Not close enough. 

A low, lusty groan rose in McCree's throat at the idea of them meeting, but he made sure it didn't reach past his lips. It stayed lodged in his throat, clawing at it as Hanzo's hand moved down his unbuttoned shirt, a finger sliding along down chest, slipping underneath the waistband of his boxers.

Suddenly every single drop in Jesse’s body seemed to rush south, heat building as Hanzo inflicted all the teasing he wanted. His hand circled relentlessly, almost  _ there _ , but never close enough that the groan escaped him. Hanzo knew exactly what he was doing.

“Ah, c’mon,” he said – nothing more than a feverish gasp. That alone was enough to make his ears, and he bet at least half of his face, go red. It was embarrassing how easily Hanzo managed to get him warmed up. “You’re being an ass.”

Hanzo responded with a husky laugh, but McCree could only focus on his hand, which had suddenly drawn forward and then back in a slow stroke. The groan in his throat finally slipped free.

No longer having to think about whether he was distracted or not – he could hardly keep his mind focused on breathing – Jesse watched as Hanzo sat up and began to untie the belt around his own waist, tossing it off along with his pants. Quickly following suit was his dark kyudo-gi from his torso.

_ Finally _ , he thought, watching as the last bit of clothing fell to the floor.

As quickly as they’d separated, they were back together. Only this time, there was no hovering. Instead, Jesse’s hips buckled upwards, grinding heavily along with the archer’s. Hanzo bit down on his bottom lip and their faces met once more, lowering his hips to return the favour. Now Jesse held onto him, pulling him closer until there wasn’t any space between them and he could feel the wild beating of his heart against his chest. 

Jesse closed his eyes, lost in a wave of bliss.  _ God, I love this man. _

And just as things were beginning to  _ really _ heat up, Hanzo stopped.

McCree lay there for a moment as the archer let go of his lip, waiting for him to do…  _ something. Anything. _

At first, the gunslinger thought it was some sort of tease – a trick to keep him always wanting more. 

Then; “Jesse, I can’t do it.”

The words made McCree’s eyes fly back open. Hanzo was looking to the side, mouth in a firm line as he scowled. “Wha—” he began to say, following his gaze, just in time to see a rather stubby snout in his face.

Sitting by the bed was Chewy, panting and tail wagging as per usual. As happy as a child on Christmas to see her two owners finally there together after four weeks.

The whole time they were together they hadn't even noticed her, too absorbed in one another.

Jesse looked back up at Hanzo. “Just ignore her,” he said, desperation starting to claw at him.

Hanzo wasn’t having any of it. He still stared her down. “I can’t ignore her.”

“She’s a dog – a neutered one at that! She doesn’t know what she’s seeing!”

“The bitch knows  _ exactly _ what she’s seeing.” With a huff, Hanzo was off of him, declaring the mood over as he went to the shower. McCree tried to coax him back over, but the bathroom door was closed before he could string a sentence together.

Jesse lay back onto the pillows, glaring at Chewy. “You are the biggest cock-block in my life. I hope you know that,” he said, prompting her to lean in and begin licking the end of his nose.

 

xXx

 

All throughout breakfast, Chewy stared up at McCree with every spoonful of cereal he ate. Her soft brown eyes sparkled, her ears were pricked forward, her head knocked to the side.

She let out an array of whines, trying to grab his attention. He wasn't giving her any – hadn't done so since the day before, when he had tied her to a coffee shop table for two minutes while he went in to get changed. While coming out he saw her race down the road, table dragging along the concrete behind her as she legged it for a low flying bird. 

He chased after her for three blocks.

For a three legged dog who was as big as a teddy bear, he found out the hard way that she was a speedy minx.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Chewy bend down, pushing her empty bowl with her head. It bounced off of his bare toe, rattling against the tiled floor. 

“No,” he said as sternly as he could through a mouthful of food. “You just had breakfast. You're not getting seconds.”

It continued to clatter persistently until he finally gave in. “Alright, alright.”

He dumped his finished bowl into the sink before opening up the cupboards, trying to find the spare bag of nuts they kept lying around in the kitchen just in case. He spotted it in the back behind the pots and pans.

Jesse fished out the bag, heaving it onto the counter. He tore off one of the corners, bundling back in his arms, carrying it back to where the dog was now happily sitting in front of her bowl.

He groaned while dipping the bag forward, feeling the weight shift too suddenly. Without much warning the bag began to slide out of his hands and, before Jesse could do anything, half of the bag of dogfood was covering the entire kitchen floor. 

Whatever food he  _ did _ managed to get into the bowl was stacked up like a mountain. 

Chewy didn’t seem to mind – the young pup bounded into the fest before him, hoovering it up like a fuzzy vacuum. 

At the same time she began to chow down, Hanzo entered the kitchen, a mug of steaming of coffee in his hands. He froze upon seeing the scene, then instantly turned on his heels. “I don’t want to know,” was all he said, walking straight out.

Jesse looked down at the puppy, who couldn’t be happier with herself.

“I’ll get a broom then,” he mumbled, sidestepping the mess he had made.

When he came back, the rascal had cleaned it all up and had decided to roll on her back. Truly content with the world.

  
  


xXx

 

Traveling wasn’t the only requirement of being a member of Overwatch; you also had to be ready to put everything you had into protecting the people, even if it meant getting hurt.

And, unfortunately, Hanzo had done exactly that.

McCree sat in the hall of the medbay, legs spread out and back hunched against the wall. Genji was opposite to him, sitting cross-legged with his hands resting on his ankles. Jesse watched as the cyborg rolled his thumbs – trying desperately to occupy his mind through meditation.

From the fidgeting he guessed that it wasn’t working.

The gunslinger watched in silence, unable to think of what to say. No comforting words came to him; all he could think about was how Hanzo was just a few feet away, knocked completely unconscious as Angela tried to patch him up, and he could do shit all to help.

The sound of a door opening and the soft  _ pitter-patter _ on tiles was what finally brought McCree’s head up. Right before him was none other than Chewy, her black tongue hanging out of the side of her mouth as she hopped her way towards him. 

Without hesitation or even a glance at Genji, the small chow chow hobbled over to Jesse, she set herself down between his legs, resting her head on his thigh. 

For a few minutes all he did was stare, until he brought up his prosthetic hand and began to rub all the way down her back. She emanated a long whinge as the gunslinger rubbed her, his fingers digging deep into her brown fur.

“Yeah, I know,” he murmured, hunching over entirely to burry his face in her neck.

The three of them sat there for the remainder of the night, patiently waiting for whatever outcome the gods decided to throw them next. 

 

xXx

 

Slowly, reluctantly, Jesse uncovered his face. As the covers were pulled away, he blinked. Streaks of sunlight pooled in from the window, blinding him for a moment. Every cold, tired muscle in his body told him to lie still, to stay down, but he ignored their cries.

With a grunt he turned off of his back and onto his side, looking over at Hanzo.

Beside him the archer lay still, chest methodically rising and falling with each breath. His face was turned away from him and faced the wall – practically dead to the world around him. It looked like he fell asleep the second he hit the pillow. A white bandage was still wrapped around his head from the blow he took – while Angela did discharge him from the medbay, she did warn that he was to get another week's rest before he started training again. 

McCree made sure that the archer was watched like a hawke in case he decided to ignore the doctor’s advice. For the most part Hanzo complied, deciding to either sleep or read during the day. 

Before he could begin to think of what unearthly time his mind decided to wake him up at, Jesse felt something stir by his feet. He raised his head, only to see Chewy do the same. The dog let out a long yawn at the sight of him. It wasn’t anything unusual – she loved to sleep on the bed with them. No; what was strange was seeing none-other than Hanzo’s dragons wrapped around her body, entangling themselves around.

Part of him wanted to wake Hanzo up and allow him to see where his dragons have actually been all along, but instead he sat up, careful to leave the archer undisturbed. Jesse reached out a hand towards Chewy, stroking her head.

“You’re a good girl,” he said. “And I don’t tell ya that often enough.”

Chewy looked up at him, wagging her short tail and beaming up at him like she always did.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was??? Just??? SO good??? Honestly my skin has cleared due to this commission so seriously thank you. 
> 
> As always I'm always welcome to comments (they feed my soul) either down below or over at my Tumblr; http://thetallirishflower.tumblr.com/ Any bit of support really helps me out, no matter how big or small. Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
